


My Idiot

by bucky_barnes481



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, ya know the fun stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4583370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_barnes481/pseuds/bucky_barnes481
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is a guardian angel, Steve is his job. Let's break all the rules</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Idiot

Yeah that was my idiot. The one running around in the Captain America suit. Yes, my idiot that I was breaking so many rules for. Okay, okay I should explain. While he’s not moving and I don’t have to watch him to make sure he doesn’t die. Cough. Steven. Cough. Annnnnyway...while I’m here I’ll tell you.

 

He’s my idiot because I’m his Guardian Angel. Assigned to him at birth, or would have been. See the thing is I’m not exactly what you would call qualified to be a GA here. I was in the military myself, grew up human, died in a bar fight. You know normal shit. See I thought I had a one way ticket to Hell, but go figure the head angel here saw something good in me. I’ve made him regret that choice ever since. So I got paired up with this scrawny ass child and told to make sure he didn’t die. His first GA quit, that is important to know. So I got the gig of watching the sickly child.

 

I didn’t mind the gig at all. He was pretty easy. Just make sure he didn’t die. So when he got sick it was a matter of making sure he got what he needed. Scrawny ass proved to be a survivor time and time again. I wasn’t breaking any rules then. Nope, I started breaking rules the day he turned twenty. Scrawny ass wasn’t supposed to live that long. Nope he was supposed to die of the flu right after his birthday.

 

So here is the deal, I got attached. My scrawny ass Steve. As a kid we are allowed to visit them. Becomes their imaginary friends. I did. I did it almost every day. I got attached. Like way too attached to him. The kind of attached that make it hard to let go. Yeah so I didn’t. Yeah, yeah fuck off that is my boy. My Stevie.

 

But there are rules. The first rule is like the golden rule for the GA people. Here is the list:

  1. Don’t mess with death.

  2. Don’t use extraordinary measures.

  3. Don’t break the rules. (I’m not joking this is on the list)

  4. Do obey the heavenly laws.

  5. Don’t question the Father and Son.

  6. When assigned do NOT get attached. Humans die.

  7. When your human dies meet them at the gates. If your human does not get through, ask for another assignment within the hour




 

Isn’t it such a lovely list? Anyway I broke rules 1-6. Shouldn’t be shocked there. I broke them...and actually broke rule one more than once. My idiot is waking up, which means I’m on duty.

 

\----------

 

I was on duty when I got a lovely slip of pink (red was for satan) paper with large bold letters that read “Meet me in my office, ASAP”. That was from Michael, the head here. That was not something I wanted to deal with. It meant I was in massive trouble. Which meant what I had been doing to save my Steve had caught up to me. Well that and I conveniently kept him alive for nearly seventy years on ice.

 

Steve fell asleep and I was able to head to the office of the big man. I knocked then entered. He motioned for me to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk. Here is the deal, his office is the spitting image of what you think of for a CEO. Just white. It was blinding really but just so you are aware Heaven is like that. Great right? Whites, golds, some light blues for that pop of color. Blinding.

 

Michael looked up slowly. His dark hair was parted perfectly with no hair out of place, and those pale blue eyes, which made him both the more attractive of the GA crew and also the harshest. “James, I could forgive you for the first few times you saved your ward. This though has gotten out of hand and needs to be punished.”

 

“They need him!” Was my response. Not the best but it was mine. “Down there he is a hero and you can’t fucking take that away from them!”

 

“Watch. Your. Mouth.” The glare that came with that could kill someone. Good thing I’m already dead, yeah? “James, you have gone too far. You have broken every rule but the last one. Do you understand what that means?”

 

I looked away from him. “Means you kill him. Michael you know that is bullshit. He’s Captain America and the people need him.”

 

“He wouldn’t be if you did your damn job James. You did this and now you get to hurt a nation. Proud?” He stood from behind his desk and tapped the top to open up how we’d see him. “Watch your hero die, James. You did this.”

 

“This is fucked up.” I spat back at him.

 

“Watch.”

 

He didn’t offer much choice as took my head and made me face the image. Not my idiot. Just once don’t need me. Prove him wrong. Just once and then maybe he’ll see I made the right choice. I did the right thing. Just come on once time.

 

The scene that played in front of me wasn’t that. What played was his death march. He knew it. He knew going in that was his final moment. The idiot took one for the damn team. I knew as soon as I saw grenade. He’d just on it. He’d do just that and that would be the end of it. Which is exactly what he did. Self sacrificing idiot. 3….2….boom. I closed my eyes I couldn’t see the hole that I knew would be there. If there was anything left of him that is. My idiot was dead.

 

Michael let me go after that. “You’re being transferred.”

 

I shot him a look. “Finally kicking me out? Where can I do more damage? Here or there?”

 

Calm as ever he let a small smile come to his face. “James, you are simply being moved away from here. Even I know you’d do more damage in Hell. You are being moved to a desk job, close to me so I can keep an eye on you.”

 

You know, you shouldn’t really flick off an angel. Thing is, I didn’t care. So I did, which made him glare again. I left. I couldn’t stay in his little box of an office. My idiot died in front of me when I could have easily protected him.

 

I wasn’t to sure where I was going or anything as my head was down. I just knew I couldn’t stay near Michael or anything to do with him.

 

“Bucky?”

 

I knew that voice. Idiot.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying this type of prompt. Worked up the courage to post it here. May even write more of this and add it on. Kinda loving the whole guardian angel thing.


End file.
